


i don't even know your name

by chanshine



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Come Eating, Language Barrier, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, One Night Stands, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshine/pseuds/chanshine
Summary: yangyang falls, falls deeper into ecstasy as he does the same with love.alternatively, a xiaoyang love talk au.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	i don't even know your name

the clink of his drink being set down on the smooth bar countertop punctuates the moment yangyang’s eyes land on him.

from across the room under the passing glow of the neon spotlights, someone leaning on a pillar catches his attention. he isn’t dressed too extravagantly, but the simple worn denim jacket on top of a simple black shirt and pants that hug his body make him stand out in the crowd of people in considerably more elaborate outfits. he’s facing the patterned wall to his right, jawline and cheekbones strikingly defined in contrast to the soft tufts of blonde hair falling gracefully in front of his eyes. small rings framing delicate fingers glint under the sparse light as he wraps them around the neck of a wine glass on the nearby table and lifts it to his pale pink lips before taking a sip. the way the deep maroon swirls from the momentum looks like how yangyang’s head spins when his gaze trails down to his neck and how it moves when he swallows. he forcefully rips his eyes away only to meet the stranger’s own, one thick eyebrow quirked upwards ever so slightly in amusement.

the music is loud, but nothing is louder than the pounding of his own heartbeat ringing in his ears when the man puts his drink down and slowly walks towards him.

he’s a bit shorter than he initially thought, but it doesn’t change the way yangyang feels small under that piercing stare. he watches the way the man’s mouth moves to form an unfamiliar sentence and shakes his head, muttering the phrase he learned to use to convey he’s a foreigner. the stranger frowns but shifts closer tentatively and yangyang makes no move to resist, captivated by the small smile that now graces his face and _fuck, is that a nose piercing?_ he’s backed up against the counter with the man’s arms on either side of him and the resounding light chuckle palpable on his lips. their proximity is just short of overwhelming but the stranger pauses in place. 

he’s waiting for a nod. it’s the only way they can communicate.

yangyang’s answer, however, is to close the distance himself. the feeling is soft yet anything but gentle, with how roughly the stranger moves against him. he swipes his tongue on the stranger’s lips teasingly only to get a playful nip in return, his subsequent whine swallowed up. eventually they break apart for air, a thin strand of saliva connecting them. the desperate whisper that slips past the stranger’s lips is a language yangyang can’t understand, but thankfully he’s fluent in tongues instead. he dives back in and swirls theirs together in a dance that would be too inappropriate for the dance floor. a knee finds its way in between his legs, and he’s more than happy to grind against it.

before he knows it, he has been dragged out of the bar into one of the private rooms and being pushed gently down on a soft mattress in one of the private rooms. lips still locked in a heated kiss, he pulls off the stranger’s shirt the same way the same is being done to him. cold air hits his skin but he feels hotter than ever when the stranger pulls back to drink in the sight. yangyang can’t understand what he’s saying, but his honey-like voice is dripping with desire in such a way that he can feel it like nectar running down his exposed frame. he’s not supposed to fall, but the way fingertips graze his sides leave a little trail of fire that roars into a blaze of passion. the flames are too hot, searing his skin yet he can’t help but let himself be engulfed by them.

blonde hair tickles his chin when the stranger goes for his neck, littering it with open mouthed kisses and love bites. broken german pleas are forced out of yangyang when the feels a hand palming his clothed cock, and he’s scrambling for more, more, _more_. more of this delicious feeling, more of warmth on his collarbone and touch on his sensitive spots, more of _him_ and only him. he wants everything even when he’s not supposed to, even when he can’t hands come up to ground themselves with the man’s back, nails digging into the muscular mass as he writhes and begs. thankfully he understands and pulls back only to unbuckle his pants and take them off, yangyang mirroring the motion.

he spreads his legs like how he spreads his heart open, hooking his legs around the stranger’s waist in a loveless embrace. a grand ruse they both play along in, a thin illusion that would shatter in due time. a shiver runs up his spine when he feels the cold lube running down his taint, fingers tracing his rim. willingly, he lets himself be impaled. willingly he lets the man into him, into his body and his mind where thoughts of him run by endlessly like the drops of precum dribbling down his flushed dick. a digit, then two, then three stretching him open and going deeper and deeper into him like how he falls for the pretty stranger with the sweet voice fingering him to completion.

willingly, too, he lets himself be impaled by the notorious arrow that could move even deities to yield to its power. the bow, of course, resides on the stranger’s lips pressed against his hot skin.

he gasps when he’s left gaping and empty, walls clenching to search for something to replace the loss when he feels the tip of the stranger’s protected cock replace his fingers and he moans out in pleasant surprise. he hisses at the slow penetration, but remains pliant. pliant under the grip on his thighs and the saccharine gibberish of what he assumes are reassurances being whispered into his ear. he shudders at the hot breath and wet heat when his the shell of his earlobe is being licked and nipped at. slow thrusts resonate deep into his core, powerful enough to make his toes curl. he feels vulnerable like this, filled to the brim with a delicious burn just short of too painful. 

vulnerable. _so very vulnerable_. vulnerable like his body to pleasure, vulnerable like his heart to love.

suddenly he’s flipped over, clenching at the movement and making them both groan out in unison. even in his lust riddled brain he still manages to understand what he’s supposed to do, what he really wants to do. his arms tremble when he uses them to push himself up, thighs shaking as he sinks down onto the stranger’s cock until their hips are flush against each other’s once again. sinking deeper into gratification as he does with his imaginative fantasies, some too hopeful than the rest. the hands on his waist guide him up then down, and he lolls his head to the side when his prostate is being hit dead on. it’s maddening. his eyes roll to the back of his head and he feels his spit run down the side of his chin but he doesn’t care, instead rolling his hips in an almost animalistic frenzy as he chases sinful rapture. he’s far too gone, far too deep into temptation he doesn’t know if his wrongs were the debauched filth he drinks like ambrosia or the thorns of greed he let twine their way around his bleeding heart.

one hand comes up to his nape to guide him into a sloppy kiss, barely muffling the provocative harmony of their cries. the other wraps around his untouched dick, sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine that is translated into a pitifully minimal trickle of cum when the grip is too tight and prevents him from going over the edge. frantically, he fucks into the warmth and chokes on his whines when he’s rewarded with vigorous pumping. finally, _finally_ he comes undone and spills onto the stranger’s toned abdomen, painting ribbons of white while being fucked all throughout his high. absently, he wishes they didn’t use a condom so he could feel cum oozing out of his used hole and have it licked clean. the sudden loss of pressure on his walls makes him feel far too empty than it’s supposed to.

it’s bittersweet, slowly lapping up the remnants of his own bitter and salty seed on the stranger’s skin only to trail up to his lips for a sweet kiss that means nothing. it’s bittersweet, to have endearments at the tip of his tongue knowing they would never be understood. it’s bittersweet, to pour his heart out to someone who doesn’t even know it. it’s bittersweet, to remember that when the sun rises he has to fly back to germany. it’s bittersweet, to remember he doesn’t have the means or money to come back. it’s bittersweet, having no name to the face that would plague his dreams.

for they could never be anything more than strangers in the throes of carnal ecstasy.

**Author's Note:**

> guess what happens when you put love talk and nectar on repeat while taking exams? hhh this is my first smut fic help
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/SH10NSHINE)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/SH10NSHINE)


End file.
